fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenrō Clan
The Tenrō are a morally ambiguous clan, but are known widely for their tendency toward extreme loyalty. Like the wolves from which they draw their inspiration and techniques, they often hold loyalty as the highest of values, and would never betray a friend or loved one. While many who associate regularly with a Tenrō tend to see them as goodly or benevolent, until they also see a Tenrō on the battlefield and witness the feral savagery of their heritage. Clan Ideology "Turn your fangs to any that harm your blood brothers" -Unknown Tenrō clansmen- Loyalty is the defacto trait one would use when talking about this clan. Being people who have stuck together through rough times from the start means that they counted on each other and put their trust in their closest kin. Over the years trust like that has been carried over to encompass their belief that friendships no matter how big or small are worth investing their energy into. Be it two housewives who bond over picking out the freshest produce for dinner, a couple that have a relationship that spanned years, or two rivals who first instinct when it comes to greeting is to come to blows with each other; when someone has a Tenro in their circle of friends they are a friend for life. When grouped together however clan members tend to stick to their own affairs most of the time, and while not entirely introverted; accepting work for their shinobi warriors, trading hunted game, etc, they do give off a sort of detached vibe. Looking in one may see that they forget the outside world exists, or at least choose to, kinship that runs as deep as theirs can be a double edged sword and many who fall victim to the wrong side and live spread their experiences with others, causing a bit of a cautionary approach to strangers that wander too close. Their families and friends are their territory and they'll be dammed if they let someone unknown to them bring any sort of harm to them. In the sense of the general populace many may seem the Tenrō's love of unity to mean they are good hearted people. They would be half-right. Many who see a tamed one forget that they have fangs and while companionship is an important part of their lives it does not mean they will walk in the morally right side. They started off as ferals of the wilds in the land and you'll always have a handful in a generation that lust for that wilderness and will take to anything to get the blood pumping, protecting your fellow man, or stealing to feed him, both are seen as justifiable in their eyes. Its all a matter of which side of the teeth you find yourself on. Clan Hierarchy There exists no real hierarchy within the clan itself, as most members are treated as equals and all do their part to make sure things run as smoothly as possible. However there have been cases where a few branches of the clan, mainly those who have their own little settlements, tend to seek advice from the eldest if not the most accomplished member of the group. These folk act as unofficial representatives for their handful of members whenever approached by outsiders looking for something from them yet still take anything they can from whatever member comes to them with a solution be they young, old, shinobi, or even a simple trader. Clan History The Fairy Tale The origin of the Tenrō has been passed down in the form of a fairy tale, as recounted below. "There once lived a boy who's only companion was a wolf. Attached at the hip they braved life together while sharing each other's light. The two believed themselves to be strong yet flesh is just as fragile as glass and hope ever fleeting. The boy's brother was taken down by man who only saw the beast as a prize. The boy's heart shattered at the sight, and yet in time it was fixed due to his late brother. For the boy took his brother's heart into him and bared his fangs at his family's killers." Through Shattered Looking Glass The world is kind to those who are strong and united. Many families are born out a desire to be strong and stand up on top. That's what some say anyway, but what of the less fortunate? Many wars have dotted the land's existence and while many leave their scars on others those scars heal. People forget. They forget some of the worst things to come out of war. The loss of loved ones. Loved ones who left behind a loved one of their own, a child, one who will never know them as well as others do. These children are cared for by the village people, mostly their own kin from their clan, some are sent to live with other lost children in an orphanage to wait for a new family to give them the love they deserve. Others are tossed to the wolves outside the village gates, literally. Yes this clan was born during the infant ages of the new shinobi area and were nothing more than the children who were abandoned by their parents through death and their villages through neglect. They sought to try and live a life in the wilds like some old stories they used to be told before bed. Some were successful in doing so with the help of each other as they crossed paths with others who managed to survive for more than a few weeks. Banding together they stuck close to the wilds and travelers who spotted a band of children in the woods would allude them to a pack of wolves keeping an eye on their territory. Thus the moniker of Tenro was adopted by them and soon they began taking in more and more strays from villages as they traveled to find a place of their own. However a child could only do so much. Some of the founders of their little groups had matured and learned from various sources about things, merchants that told them of valuables before they stole from them, shinobi who explained how to fight before finding their tools missing, even elderly people who found their homes filled with young ones wishing for a warm place to sleep for the night. The young Tenrō gathered as much intelligence as they could on their travels and with it began to practice in the ways of the shinobi so that they can further protect themselves. A few had the talent for it and so they became the hunters of the clan while others cared for one another while they were away. They used their skills mainly for survival, trapping game or taming wild beasts to bring home for other uses, they got by but were soon targeted by bandits and others looking to gain from such a young clan. It was the idea of a new generation of children that spawned the idea that they should develop a way to protect themselves, that if they were once seen as a wolf pack then why not fight like one? Why not gain the power of the loyal wolf so that they themselves would be safe from the tragedies that brought them all together. Dawn, Day, and Dusk Word spread of a group of people who specialized in hounds that were exceptional in protection. However when people went to go for said hounds they came back with a friend, a human who had clung onto them and did whatever job they were given well. The Tenro grew into a fierce clan after the years passed, what once began as a band of children wanting nothing but family grew into a pack of beasts with teeth sharp as steel and hearts as warm as a fire. By the time the third Shinobi War rolled around they were nothing more than mercenaries hired by different villages to tear down walls of soldiers, an army of dogs ready to pounce at any their masters pointed at. This caused problems as handfuls found themselves facing each other in combat due to being hired on as nothing more than disposable weapons. One such situation erupted and divided the clan as two groups tried to resist the urge to tear their kinsmen apart, but the other fighters they were employed with shared no such sentiment and blood had been spilled regardless. It caused a riot in the clan as many were saying they shouldn't offer up themselves to others to just be used as a meat shield with the other side saying that they were only doing what they felt right. Many had trained to be warriors so fighting was in their blood. It had been one of the largest divisions the clan had ever been on which led to the decision for some of them to just break away from the clan. One side valued the loyalty one had to those connected by blood and felt that simply trusting whoever they came across was leading them down a rocky path. Another side viewed that trust shouldn't be so constricting, that they wanted to see where such faith would take them. Each side shared the core ideas of their ancestors but differed on how it should be handled, each side begun to see the other as enemies who would stab them in the back sooner or later so the decision to split if their ideals were worth going to war with one another. So they split. They found themselves caught between two large countries, the lands of Fire and Stone, and decided that it would only be appropriate that if they were going to oppose one another then they would make their homes in opposing countries. So a small number who believed to blindly trust made their way into Iwa where the mountains were strong and many and dispersed into their peaks dotting the country in various areas with new families and friends. A few who were unsure of who to follow decided to stay put in the Land of Grass where they slowly gave up their shinobi ways. The fighting of the war and the civil unrest in their own clan becoming a bit too much for the light-hearted to bear. Yet not all became simple farmers in the country as a few still made their way into the country's shinobi village feeling that if they would want to live in this land then they should at least bleed for it. The remaining bulk of the clan would make their way to the Land of Fire in order to find soil for their own, which was easily found at the cusp of the border in a small village that wanted nothing more than safety from the war. Like they believed they didn't really interact too much with the villagers as they were granted a home for simple protection. But time went on and people from that village will tell you that while they appear standoffish the Tenro are good people. They hold power as that little village grew and made sure it prospered from the leadership and work only the best could offer. Clan Abilities The Beast-Human Transformation Technique The shinobi of the Tenrō clan are known to be ferocious fighters that excel in hand to hand combat. However excellent taijutsu skills could only get them so far so they needed something to give them an edge over the competition. Something that would grant them power akin to the wilds that they roamed in the early days, and it all started with a baby's babbling about fighting like animals. Those who studied ninjutsu decided to try and experiment with the Transformation Technique, a common jutsu made for shinobi to disguise oneself for stealth and espionage. While alone it was probably not enough it did give a handful the idea of slipping into Konohagakure where a certain clan gave them the inspiration to try a new method of perfecting their technique. Instead of trying to fight "exactly" like wolves of the forest by turning into them, what if they got a little creative with it? To give themselves a new shape that would grant them the power that they would need to stand out among a crowd of a hundred fighters. They developed a jutsu that would turn the user into a beast, bipedal with features akin to that of a wolf that grants them a boon to their strength and agility, strengthening their limbs and granting them natural weapons in the form of teeth and nails. While it does not grant the user a boon to their chakra reserves in any form it can open up the possibilities of other techniques such as taijutsu or ninjutsu primarily that can use their monstrous new form. The initial drain of chakra for such a technique is large it has been perfected by clan mates to drain at a much slower rate allowing the user to rampage as long as possible with the best only losing the transformation should they be killed or severely beaten in combat to the point where overuse of chakra at all would kill them, as such it has become an unspoken warning that when one undergoes their transformation that they should shy away from more advanced techniques or heavily relying on many as the sudden drain could backfire on them. Clan Jutsu Tenro Clan Techniques 001Category:Clans Category:World Clans Category:Hijutsu Category:Kusagakure Clans Category:Konohagakure Clans Category:Iwagakure Clans